


Is It Date Night?

by Archaema



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Pharmercy Week 2018, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Sometimes you just want to spend time with your best gal pal.





	Is It Date Night?

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2, if a little bit late. The second of my three pieces this week.

“I’m so glad you offered to fix dinner tonight,” Angela said, leaning back in her chair, hands resting on the table. She let out a slow breath of relaxation, the empty plate in front of her marred by only a few tiny crumbs and spots of sauce.

“We have to take advantage of it when we get a few days of peace, and having a good meal with a friend each week is good for morale, right? Besides, I’m always glad to share when it’s a beautiful woman.” Fareeha gave a grin as she rose up and stacked the plates together to take them to the sink. “Besides, this is the first time I’ve been at a watchpoint long enough to actually have an apartment. It’s been nice having you over these last few times.”

“Ah, Fareeha, you know…” Angela drifted off, a hand covering her mouth as she let a quiet laugh. Her cheeks had reddened, her fair skin no good at hiding the compliment’s approval. “Of course I am happy to spend time with you.”

“I’m sure bribing you with dinner didn’t hurt.” Fareeha set the dishes down in the sink and turned, leaning back against the counter. She had worn the new casual shirt she had been given on joining Overwatch; she suspected it had been stock buried deep in some storeroom for the last 10 years, but it fit her as if she were born for it all the same.

“Not at all, but maybe we should find something to do with the evening. A movie? Some music?” Angela caught herself with her eyes lingering slowly on Fareeha’s, taking in the clever brilliance shining in them, and looked down slowly-

-and quickly looked over toward the refrigerator. That path had set her eyes right along Fareeha’s fit but ample chest, restrained but easily seen in the t-shirt. She muttered a quick prayer to whatever gods she could in her mind that the redness in her cheeks had not multiplied.

“Sure, Angela,” was the quick reply. Fareeha pushed away from the counter and walked over to her, offering her a hand which the doctor accepted with a sly smile that helped put her embarrassment aside. “Couch, then? We’ll hit up the network for something to watch. Or if you want to chat, we can do some music.”

“You know, we don’t get to talk too much. It’s always mission this, training that, medical exams on top, and all mixed in with trying to keep everything from breaking down.” Angela trailed along, her arm encircling Fareeha’s as they took the few steps to the living room. “I barely even got to ask you how you had been these last few years. Short versions don’t do it justice, I’m sure.”

“Ah, but you know, it’s the military, and Helix,” Fareeha replied, laughing. “Same old drill. It doesn’t change much over the years, even with technology and world politics.”

“Surely you have some interesting stories,” Angela said as she settled onto the wide, synthetic-leather couch. She patted beside her, and Fareeha sat down, sprawling to her side with her sock-covered feet settling on the smooth metal of the coffee table. Angela took advantage of the moment to lean against her and slip an arm over her shoulders.

“Sure, there are. I gave the debriefing version of the Anubis instance, for one. That was definitely an intense experience.” Fareeha leaned her head back as she considered the incident that had cemented her place in Helix and reformed her philosophy of command.

Angela gave her a curious, but sympathetic look. She knew the version of the report that was less restricted by Helix’s security. Soldiers had been lost, soldiers under Fareeha Amari’s command.

“Maybe those are rough memories,” Angela whispered, frowning. She got a quiet chuckle and a smile in return. “What about something else?”

“There was the time I got a beer thrown in my face for talking to another girl at the bar.” Appreciativeness at the change of subject was put aside as Fareeha seemed to puff up slightly, shoulders pulled back.

“You’re proud of that?” Angela asked with a laugh.

“Well, yeah, I think so!” Fareeha laughed along with her. “See the thing was, she was very into it. At least, until her date showed up. He was a bit miffed, but I guess he was already on thin ice, cause he couldn’t actually hit me. So he went for the closest thing.”

“Weren’t you worried, though?”

“Well, sure, a little, but looking back, it’s pretty funny. I mean she was hanging off my every word. And my arm. And talking in my ear. It was pretty amazing.” Fareeha’s grin practically glowed, as she looked at Angela.

“You’re such a charmer.” Angela gave a knowing smirk, and leaned her head onto Fareeha’s shoulder. “One pun and you’d have been right out, though.”

“Oh no, you always have to throw one in within five minutes, so you know if they’re good material for the long-term. If she can’t handle that, then it won’t work out, you know?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t been slapped a few times for opening with that,” Angela said, narrowing her eyes. “They’d be well within their rights.”

“Say what you will, but you laughed, too. Maybe you’re dating material.” Fareeha had to restrain herself from laughing again.

“Ah, maybe,” Angela responded. “But no one dates me. They show some interest, then give up when they realize how busy my life is. Notoriety is great, but apparently not so much for keeping a relationship going.” She let out a sigh, as a frown infected the corners of her lips and pulled them down.

“The world is full of people who don’t know a good thing when they see it,” Fareeha said, frowning as well. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Do you think so?” Angela gave a slight smile, blue eyes focusing on the display in the room as she turned her head to get more comfortable against the Egyptian.

“Absolutely. But maybe…” Fareeha’s words died as a look of distant concern darkened her face. “I sometimes worry about not finding anyone either, you know?”

“Of course you will,” Angela said, her voice barely audible as sleep began to extend its grasp at her consciousness. “Someone perfect for you.”

“Hanging out with you has set the bar pretty high.” Fareeha had grown quiet to match, her fingers slipping along the remote control and failing to hit any buttons. “I don’t think I’d want to lose our time together, I feel so great around you.”

“Then don’t. I’d miss it, too. It feels so reassuring and you’re so sweet, like-“

Angela’s eyes went wide. She was totally awake in an instant, but she did not shift a single muscle.

*** * * * ***

Lena Oxton’s hands were gripping her temples, fistfuls of hair between her fingers as she let out an agonized scream. It had echoed in the watchpoint’s medlab enough that there was a brief turned head toward the window in the door from an agent walking by outside.  

“You have got to be bloody well absolutely fucking kidding me!”

The ex-pilot’s arms shot out, hands gripping the lapel of Fareeha’s leather jacket and Angela’s lab coat as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

“Are you ok, Lena?” Angela seemed taken aback, her eyes wide with concern as she looked down the lanky limb attached to her so suddenly. “It was just our normal Tuesday night dinner.”

“Your **what**?!” Lena’s eyes narrowed with an intense focus on Angela, as she pulled herself closer to the pair.

“Well, since we’ve been on base, we figured it would be good to spend some time together.” Fareeha’s face showed utter confusion, her words slow and deliberate as if she were unsure what she was dealing with. “Enjoy some food, some wine maybe, and get some entertainment. Unwind, you know? And Angela’s great for-“

“You are having weekly dates, you utterly daft, clueless, useless lesbians!” Lena shook them each and kept her glare flipping between them. “You fixed dinner and fell asleep on a couch together, talking about how you can’t find girlfriends? Do I have to do everything myself around there?!”

“Oh no, if Angela was interested in me, I’m sure I’d know,” Fareeha said, shaking her head. The cloud had not diminished.

“Right, Fareeha would tell me if she wanted to seriously date me,” Angela agreed, nodding.

“You two spend half your time on duty looking at each other across the bay or whenever you cross paths,” Lena said, a deep breath coming out as words in slow, measured pace as she controlled her volcanic levels of frustration. “And I can tell exactly what parts you’re looking at.”

“I, well, it’s not-“

“Angela, we’d surely know if we-“

Their words stopped as Lena pushed her way forward and pulled them to face each other.

“Yeah, try that one again, loves,” the exasperated Brit said.

“Oh.”

“Oh, no.”

The pair fell silent, the room only given sounds of like from Lena’s rushed breathing and the medical equipment humming softly.

“How long have you two been dating?” Lena asked, as she pulled back, the two still focused on each other.

“It’s uh, it’s been about-“

“Two months,” Angela breathed out in shock.

“Yeah, that’s about right,” Fareeha said, nodding slowly. “Since Linguini night.”

“Linguini night?!” Lena yelled out, grabbing her head again. “You are the most useless… Just utterly… **Gah**!”

“I guess I hadn’t asked out a girl in so long for a reason,” Fareeha said, with a laugh. She brought up a hand and grasped one of Angela’s that had raised to meet it.

“You know, if I picture being with you, things seem to work out so much easier. You naturally understand my work and my worries.” Angela lifted her other hand, taking Fareeha’s. With their hands joined, she gave a shy smile. “Miss Amari, would you like to formally be my girlfriend?”“Oh, so polite,” Fareeha said, with a grin. “I’ll make sure to get a proper form signed right away, with my acceptance notarized and-“

“Oh shush, love,” Angela said, pushing herself up on her toes and releasing their hands to throw her hands around Fareeha’s neck. With a little hop, she brought their lips together in a deep kiss that Fareeha leaned down into, a pleasantly warm heat flowing between them.

“Finally!” Lena said, rolling her eyes as she leaned forward, weariness in her face as she braced herself with her hands against her knees. Then, she lifted a hand and snapped her fingers, a reinvigorated grin on her face. “All right, then. I’m getting’ Em, and we’re going on a double date Friday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our Tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ or http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
